


A Little Just For Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata and Gintoki are like imperfect pieces to complete a perfect puzzle (sorry... I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Just For Me

The streets were a hum of festivities despite the January chill. Bodies press and slip past each other in an unpraticed synchronization. Smells of roasting chestnuts, sweet potatoes fresh from the fires and other delicious things mingle and waft in the air. The voices of vendors calling out to potential customers ring clear through the sounds of families, friends and lovers. 

There was nothing Hijikata hated more than this.

"I still don't understand why I have to do this with you guys." He gripes, shifting the weight of the bags in his arm around. "I have things to do too, y'know?"

Shinpachi smiles apologetically in his direction from where he has just haggled a discount for the bag of sukonbu. "I know, and I am sorry. But if we'd left this up to Gun-san and Kagura-chan, we'd end up with no money and things we didn't need."

"The least you could do was to bring that dog of yours. He could've been a pack mule or something."

Shinpachi merely smiled benignly, keeping mum. They turn a corner, walking a few steps before Shinpachi leads them down a shortcut to Otose's.

"We're home!" Shinpachi announces, toeing off his shoes at the front door.

Kagura greets him, helping them with the bags. Zeroing on the sukonbu, she makes a swift getaway with them, leaving Shinpachi to shake his head at her retreating figure.

"Go ahead. I'll put the things away." Shinpachi said.

"You sure? Your boss wouldn't known if I was there anyways." Hijikata replied.

Shinpachi nods, reaching into one of the bags to draw out an jumbo pack of cigarettes. "Payment for helping me. I'll make sure to pile the mayo on your rice layer."

Hijikata smirks. He walks to Gintoki's room, sliding the door softly. The man was where he had left him - curled up under the covers with only the tufts of his silver hair sticking out.

"You took too long." 

Gintoki's voice is quiet in the hush of the room. Hijikata smiles, changing out of his clothes before slipping under the covers too. "The kid haggles like a pro." Is all he said as they slot limbs and skin together. Gintoki wraps an arm over Hijikata's waist, leading him to answer by tucking Gintoki's head under his chin. Brushing lips against skin, he whispered into the silence threaded with the exhales and inhales of their breaths.

"I'm home."

He feels a smile forming where lips are pressed onto the line of his jaw. 

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while getting the car fixed. Pardon the mistakes. Also, Happy 2015! May this year suck less than 2014.


End file.
